The present invention relates generally to a safety device for a ladder and, more particularly, to an attachment adapted to be conveniently secured to either or both sides of a ladder for supporting the ladder against slipping and falling.
Conventional ladder braces have stabilizing legs fastened to the ladder. The ladder braces are often large, unwieldy, difficult to install, complex to operate, and difficult to fold and retract when storing the ladder. The ladder braces are not effective for securing ladders from slipping or falling on uneven surfaces.
One attempt to provide a solution to the above problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,809 to Levi, et al. (“Levi”). A locking mechanism for longitudinally fixing a first and a second tubular pole appears to comprise a plurality of spaced, parallel teeth projecting radially outward from the first tubular pole for engagement with an adjacent notch on a locking ring mounted on the second tubular pole. By rotating the locking ring, teeth on the locking ring mesh with teeth on the first tubular pole to prevent longitudinal displacement between the two tubular poles. However, the meshed teeth can wear from frequent use, entailing unsafe conditions where the stabilizer no longer can lock because the teeth no longer mesh securely to prevent longitudinal movement of the tubular poles. The Levi patent does not seem to disclose a compact device to be set up for securing the ladder from lateral movement and to be stowed away when the ladder is not in use. The Levi patent also does not offer a simple mechanism for operating and adjusting the support to accommodate uneven surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,876 to Severson (“Severson”) discloses a foot-actuated ladder brace intended for stabilizing ladders. A foot-actuated extending, locking and folding means is provided for extending a foot link from its folded position to its extended position along the ladder base for interlocking the links together, for releasing the interlocked links, and for nesting and folding the links upwardly along a side rail of the ladder. The Severson patent does not seem to disclose a structure that would prevent twisting deflection of the side rails, which could lead to a person at the top of the ladder falling because the ladder, even with the brace, would not provide sufficient support. Additionally, the foot actuation does not seem to provide secure, easily recognizable locking of the ladder brace to prevent inadvertent collapse of the folding ladder brace while a person is at the top of the ladder. For example, a passerby could accidentally kick the foot-actuated ladder brace so that the brace folds up, leading to a hazardous situation for someone on the ladder.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus and methods for stabilizing a ladder by securely locking the ladder stabilizer in place to prevent movement in lateral, torsional, and other directions to provide safety to persons using the ladder. There also is a need for an improved apparatus and methods for securing the ladder from inadvertent movement during use and for convenient stowage when the ladder is not in use. A simple mechanism for operating and adjusting the support to accommodate uneven surfaces is also needed.